


First Jack O'Lantern

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean gives Sam his first Jack O'Lantern





	First Jack O'Lantern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatLeePT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by katleept: Wee!Dean is determined to give wee!Sam his first Jack O'Lantern.

Dean saw Sam eyeing the Halloween display, eyes wide open as he looked at every item before them. He was particularly taken with a few carved pumpkins. He pointed to one, carved with a crooked smile and asked what it was. Dean looked at his four year old brother and explained it was called a Jack O Lantern. A person would cut the top off the pumpkin, clean it out and then carve it up into happy or scary faces. Dean barely remembered carving one with their mom before . . . Sam looked back at the display before asking if they could get one. "We'll have to ask dad." Dean watched as Sam's little shoulders slumped, knowing that they both knew their dad's answer would be no. They found their father getting ready to pay the cashier for the few grocery items they needed. They walked the short distance to their motel room and went in for the night.

The next morning Dean woke to find Sam sitting on the linoleum floor, paper and crayons in front of him. He had drawn pumpkins, each with silly faces. "Look Dean, I made a Jack O’Lantern." Sam held up the one he'd just finished coloring. A proud smile spread across his face. "Sam, that's awesome." Sam looked at his masterpieces and then handed one to Dean. "This one's for you and that one’s for dad." Sam said, pointing to a not so round blob with a face. Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and slid off. He went into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed. "Hey get dressed. Dad said to bring you to Mrs. Garcia's."

They walked to Mrs. Garcia's and Dean waited until Sam was inside before leaving. He'd given them both a story about how he had to go back and make sure their room was picked up before their dad got home. He ran the short distance back and checked their room. He picked up the papers, crayons and dirty clothes before making their beds. Satisfied with the state of their room, Dean took off back to the little market they had stopped at yesterday.

Dean walked around, trying to figure out who to speak to. He approached a middle aged woman wearing an apron with the store's name on it. "Excuse me, I was wondering if there was any work I could do in for that carved pumpkin." Dean said, pointing to the one Sam had been eyeing. She told him to wait there and disappeared only to reappear a few minutes later with a man who looked to be around her age. "My wife tells me you're interested in the pumpkin. Willing to do some work to earn it?" Dean swallowed and then answered. "My little brother saw it and really liked it. I don't have the money to buy it. Was hoping to earn it."

The man had his wife bring them a broom and handed it to Dean. He told him to sweep the aisles, making sure to stay out of the customer's way. Dean smiled and went to work. An hour later Dean had swept the four aisles and was picking the dirt up when Mr. Roach found him. He gave Dean a roll of paper towels and a spray bottle and told him to clean the glass at the deli counter. Once done, Dean went to find Mr. Roach. On the way, he passed the display, only to see the pumpkin was gone. His heart hammered in his chest. It had been sold! He'd done all this to get it for Sam and it was gone.

Dean looked broken-hearted. Mr. Roach placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and chuckled. "Don't worry son, it's in my office, put it there for safe keeping. I'll put it on a box for you to carry home." Dean followed him to the front of the store and waited for him to return. Mr. Roach returned and it to Dean, he told him he did a good job before letting him leave.

Dean slowly made his way back to the motel. He placed the box on the floor and pulled the pumpkin out and put it on the table so it would be the first thing Sam saw when he got back. Dean walked back to Mrs. Garcia's to pick Sam up. They walked back to the motel, Sam chattering away, Dean only half listening. When they got back, he let Sam go in first. He heard Sam yell to him. "Dean, did you see this? It's the one!" Sam turned to him, excitement and happiness show. "How did dad know?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "He must have seen you looking at it." Sam pulled out one of the chairs and sat staring at the carved pumpkin, reaching out to touch it. Dean smiled, he knew the truth, Sam was happy and their dad looked like a hero to his little brother.


End file.
